


Photosynthesis

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Highly requested Guznadia tutor fic
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Photosynthesis

“What do you mean you can’t go out tonight? I have had these reservations booked for months!” Lu angrily glared at Guzmán.

“I want to go I promise,” he sighed. “But Martín scheduled for a tutor to come over tonight. Apparently, I’m failing science.” Truth is, Guzmán probably was not as upset as he should have been about missing dinner at a fancy restaurant with his girlfriend. This tutoring session was obviously annoying and probably unnecessary, but something about Lu’s presence had irritated him recently. He was actually somewhat relieved to be have a little time away from her for a night. Sure, he loved her, but everyone needs their space, right?

“Excuse me,” he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see one of the new scholarship students. These people usually angered him, but something about this one excited him. Yet, he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

“Yes?” He responded after what was most certainly too long of a pause. “My name is Nadia. You’re Guzmán, right?”

“Yeah…how do you know who I am?” Most students knew Guzmán and his family, but not on one of their first days at school.

“The teacher contacted me and asked me to tutor you tonight. I just wanted to make sure I had the right address.” She pulled out her phone and opened her maps app.

“Uh yeah that’s right, but you just started at Las Encinas. How are you a tutor?”

“I’m ahead in many subjects and I suppose Señor Martín may have heard that I used to tutor other students at my old school.”

“Okay. Whatever. You can just ride home with me after school.”

“Oh that’s really not necessary-”

“I’ll see you on the steps after class,” he winked at her.

Why the hell did he just do that? He had a girlfriend, one who he’ll probably end up marrying some day. He didn’t even like Nadia, so why on Earth did he just flirt with her?

Following her last class, Nadia reluctantly made her way to the front of the school to tutor the student she so graciously nick-named “Chico Rico.” She knew it was immature, but she needed to entertain herself somehow at this new school.

When she made it outside, she was able to spot him rather quickly. He stood next to the girl she nick-named “Fuego” due to her bright red hair. Nadia put her head down and approached the two.

“Hello,” she said softly.

“Nadia, right?” Fuego smiled. “I think you’re in my English class.”

“Yes,” Nadia nodded. How could she forget the way Fuego read Shakespeare this morning?

“My name is Marina. Do you need a ride home?”

“Actually-”

“She’s coming with us. She’s my tutor,” Guzmán rolled his eyes.

“Good luck. I’ve tried to help him, but my brother is beyond repair.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Suddenly, a limousine pulled up to the curb. Nadia had never seen anything like it before-not even in her childhood fantasies of becoming a famous author. An older gentleman came out from the side and opened one of the doors towards the back. Marina ducked her head and disappeared into the interior of the vehicle. Nadia remained shocked. “Miss?” The driver raised his eyebrows at her.

Nadia turned towards Guzmán who chuckled and gestured toward the door.

“Wow,” she gasped as she sat in the seat next to Marina.

“Nice, huh?” Marina smiled.

“That’s an understatement.”

“Fuck!” Guzmán groaned for what felt like the millionth time. He wasn’t quite sure how they got to this point, but they had been sitting at his desk for about an hour and a half without any end in sight.

“Marina’s probably right. I’m beyond repair. You should just go home.”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“You’re gonna give up at the first sign of trouble? Just because the answer isn’t handed to you on a silver platter, you’re not gonna try?”

“I am trying. I’m just no good at it.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself and focus. Let’s go over photosynthesis again.”

He bit his lip as he stared at the diagram again. “You don’t know me, you know?”

“What?”

“You don’t know who I am. My life is hard-”

“Okay, whatever.” Nadia couldn’t hold back the roll of her eyes. “I’m adopted, my sister is HIV positive, and my parents throw money at me and thinks that counts as love. My life is hard.” The words just tumbled out. Why did he care about her opinion? After this session never-ending session, he would probably never talk to her again.

“I’m sorry,” Nadia mumbled. “You’re right. I don’t know you. It’s just hard for me to imagine life as difficult when your family has money.”

“It’s fine-”

“No. I shouldn’t have judged you. I’m really sorry, Guzmán.”

“It’s okay. I get it,” he shook his head. “I shouldn’t have gotten upset either.”

They paused awkwardly for a few moments, avoiding eye contact. Why did he feel tense around her? This was just supposed to be a tutoring session! Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing he though. And maybe this needed to be more than a one time thing.

“So…uh…photosynthesis?” He finally looked up from his shoes. “That’s the best thing you’ve said all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr! (same username)


End file.
